


Quiet Moments With You

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Cards, Christmas Time, F/M, Fluffiness, Hot Cocoa, Snowmen building, developing realtionship - Freeform, mulder shoes up unannounced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully is writing Christmas cards when Mulder shows up at her apartment.





	Quiet Moments With You

This is her favorite time, the last week before Christmas. Sitting in her armchair, legs tugged under her and wrapped in a blanket. Soft Christmas music sounds through her living room as her assorted candles flicker lazily, providing cozy light.

It’s perfect.

There’s a mug of hot cocoa on the coffee table waiting for her. She holds her nose close to it and takes a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the sweet chocolate. She and Missy used to do this as children. She always waited long enough to drink, until it was safe not to burn her lips and tongue. Missy never waited. Grinned at her with a cocoa mustache every time, never had any regrets. She misses her sister, especially on days like today. They used to write their Christmas cards together, share a bottle of wine, some cocoa and laughed a lot. Scully smiles; the memories are deeply embedded, fill her with warmth.

Scully puts another card on top of the finished pile and flexes her hand. This is her day off and here she is writing like mad. But Christmas cards are not case reports. She takes another blank one and looks at it for a while. She’s been thinking about this for a while, always changing her mind about it. In the end she decides to go for it. ‘Dear Mulder’, she begins and feels silly. Should she write Fox instead? She shakes head. That’s even worse.

The words tumble out of her as soon as the pen touches the paper, her hand barely keeping up. She has to stop mid-sentence when she hears a knock on her door. She puts down the pen and tightens her cardigan around her. A look through her peep hole reveals Mulder, waiting with his hands buried in his pockets.

“Hi.” A gust of cold, fresh air hits her when she opens the door. Mulder’s nose is red, his cheeks white. He looks as if he’s spent hours in the cold. She ushers him in and he’s cold all over.

“Mulder, where have you been? You’re freezing.”

“It’s winter.” He shrugs and takes off his coat. Looks like he’s staying. “It’s cold outside, baby.” He grins at her, obviously proud of misquoting the popular song.

“What were you doing outside in jeans and this thin coat?” But he doesn’t listen to her. He’s walking over to her couch as if sensing there’s something he’s not supposed to see.

“Hmm, hot cocoa.” Mulder picks up the mug and warms his hands. His eyes are on her as he takes a small sip.

“That’s mine,” Scully pouts.

“I’m cold, Scully.”

“I’ll make some more.” She shuffles into the kitchen. She expects Mulder to follow her, because he usually does. Lately he’s come over “just because” more often. She likes it. They don’t talk about it. Not about any of it. The way they drift closer when they sit on her couch and watch TV. Or how he sometimes massages her neck, her feet. In these moments they’re just quiet. Afraid to say something, make it awkward, make the other one stop. They’re moving towards a new level of intimacy, a new step in their ever evolving relationship. Scully smiles as she spoons cocoa into a mug. But Mulder still isn’t here in the kitchen with her. He’s way too quiet. Sometimes he talks to her from the living room, from the bathroom even. That’s just Mulder. Tonight though he’s silent. As she returns to him, mug of steaming hot cocoa in hand, she understands why.

“You weren’t supposed to read that until Christmas.” Her face is glowing and she hides it behind the mug.

“You wrote half a novel here, Scully.” He holds the card up. There’s gentleness in his voice, a notion she can’t quite place. It makes her stomach somersault.

“I wasn’t even sure if I should give it to you.” She can tell that the words hurt him.

“Why not?”

“It’s…” But what is it? Too emotional? Too intimate? She takes a sip from her hot cocoa and it’s too soon. She burns her lip and winces.

“Hey, be careful.” Mulder is by her side in an instant. He takes the mug from her and touches her lip. His hand are no longer cold. His touch burns her and she whimpers.

“Does it hurt?” She shakes her head no.

“You should put something cold on it. That uhm, reminds me why I came here in the first place.” He eyes her carefully, but also excitedly. Mulder can so easily turn into a small boy. “I have a gift for you, but… I couldn’t bring it upstairs with me.” Now she’s curious.

She giggles as Mulder leads her over to her window. It’s dark outside already, the street illuminated by the soft orange glow of the street lamps. A few snowflakes dance through the air, but her eyes land on the snowman that sits down there, looking up.

“I made this.” Mulder’s front touches her back as he steps closer to her. He sounds proud.

“You did?” He is warm against her and distracting. His hands curl around her arms and he puts his head on her shoulder.

“Hmm. I built it for you.”

“For me? Why?”

“Same reason you wrote that Christmas card for me.” They don’t say the word. Love. Scully leans forward to see the snowman better. No wonder Mulder was freezing when she let him in. Looking more closely, she sees that the snowman is holding something.

“What is that in his hands?”

“My heart.”

“What?” Scully quickly turns in his arms, puts her hand on his chest where his heart is beating soundly. He chuckles.

“Not my actual heart. Just…” He doesn’t finish the sentiment and kisses her instead. They’ve always been better at not talking. His hands sneak around her waist, hers go around his neck. Someone sings about love, about Christmas and greeting cards. Scully smiles against Mulder’s mouth.

How very fitting.


End file.
